In order to optimize their thrust and their efficiency while reducing noise nuisance, jet engines work with a plurality of annular air flows. Generally, a turbine engine separates an incoming flow into a primary flow and a secondary flow; the latter two have the forms of annular sleeves. The primary flow goes through the compressors, a combustion chamber, then is expanded in turbines. The secondary flow outwardly circumvents the compressor, the combustion chamber, the turbine; and then rejoins the primary flow at the outlet of the jet engine. The flows are separated by a circular splitter nose placed upstream of the compressor, its geometry limits the entry of air into the compressor.
The air entering into the turbine engine remains at atmospheric temperature at the splitter nose. Since these temperatures can drop to −50° C. at altitude, ice can form on the nose with the moisture. During a flight, this ice can extend and build up to form blocks at the head of stator blades of the compressor. These blocks can thus modify the geometry of the nose and affect the air flow entering into the compressor, which can reduce its efficiency. Unchecked, the blocks can become particularly massive. Consequently there is a risk of them becoming detached and being ingested by the compressor, with the risk of damaging the rotor and stator blades in passing. To the extent that it does not first undergo a passage through the fan, this ingestion is particularly detrimental. To limit this formation of ice, the splitter noses are provided with a de-icing device.
The document US2004065092 A1 discloses an axial turbine engine including a low-pressure compressor whose inlet is delimited by an annular splitter nose. The nose is used to separate a flow entering into the turbine engine into a primary flow entering into the compressor, and a secondary flow circumventing the compressor. The splitter nose is linked to the upstream row of blades of the compressor and comprises an electric de-icing system with an epoxy resin covering the body of the splitter nose, and a heating resistor embedded in the resin. The resistor takes the form of a winding to increase the heat imparted to the splitter nose, but this coil form requires the thickness of the layer of resin to be increased. This increase in thickness adds a geometrical constraint. With the splitter nose becoming less sharp, more disturbances appear in the separated flows, which reduces the efficiency of the turbine engine.